His Addiction
by Godless Girl
Summary: "Love is like the wind; you can't see it, but you can feel it. - Anonymous" Chapter Thirteen: Hot and Bothered. Series of one-shots. Possibly two-shots. Won't always be an M rating. Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any songs used in story
1. Kisses & French Exams

She was his addiction. All there was to it. Her cinnamon curls, bright blue eyes rimmed in black, and her silvery pale skin with rosy cheeks. That barely summed up the girl he was falling madly in love with. Eli snapped out of his daze, going back to his French exam. That caused him to slip into another daydream – when he had kissed Clare.

This one kiss was unbridled, though he kept it short and sweet, but it wasn't for a project. There was no excuse this time. It was purely on whim and it was surely driving him insane just thinking about it. She was just so amazing, every time he thought he figured her out, she'd add something else to the puzzle. Maybe he was just a bad influence. Made sense. He questioned the few acquaintances he had in this school about her. She had been a prude, straight from the book girl. One 'friend' even showed a yearbook picture of her from last year – and it surprised him.

Her hair was long, in a ponytail. Her eyes were covered in the gold-rimmed glasses he had run over, and braces were on her teeth. She even committed social suicide by wearing a uniform up until the second half of her freshman year.

Now, her hair was cut short, and was usually in tight curls. He always wanted to play with one, twirling a reddish curl in his fingers while he kissed her. Her eyes weren't covered by those awful glasses, and her teeth were white and perfectly straight. And her outfits, dear lord, her revealing, yet, innocent outfits...Adam poked Eli with a pencil, snapping him out of his daze. Making him return to his exam. His eyes wandered to clock and he groaned inwardly, hating the annoying ticking sound it made.

"Dammit." He whispered, realizing it was only fifteen minutes into the exam.

This would take forever. After that kiss, he was sure to die within the next hour and forty-five minutes. He scanned the front page of the paper, startled when the first page was dedicated to affectionate names to another in French. He zipped through that section, unfortunately using Clare's name as an example each time. An hour went by and he was nearly finished with the exam, finishing the fourth to last page.

His mind wandered as he realized he was forty-five minutes away from Clare. He wanted to kiss her again; he wanted her to let out a breathless sigh when he pulled away. She gave him space; she didn't push him until he was ready. And, for the first time since Julia's death, he felt loved. Clare was willing to wait for him; she risked her heart just to be with him. If that wasn't enough for him to make up his mind, he didn't know what else would. He finished the packet, placed his pencil down and rubbed his sore hand. Eli glanced at the clock, thanking that there was only ten minutes left.

He smirked, becoming smug as he played the scene through his mind once again. And again. And again.

* * *

"_Hiding from the po-po?" He chided, enjoying the surprised jolt she made._

"_Just looking for a book," she lied. That just proved his assumption that Clare was the one who was behind the stink-bomb._

"_Saving the world one stink-bomb at a time." He teased, enjoying her startled expression. But, she didn't deny it, just gave a shy smile. "I knew it was you!"_

"_Someone had to stop Fitz from fighting Adam. One second more and he would've kicked Adam's butt." She pleaded, trying to convince herself more over._

"_I was the one he was gonna kill." He said, a crooked grin placed on his fine features._

"_Simpson's coming over. He knows I did it. I'm going to get expelled." She whimpered, peaking through the books shelves._

"_Three days suspension max." He retorted, smirking as she started to have a mini-meltdown._

"_Maybe I should just confess, throw myself at his mercy." She yapped, big blue eyes wide with fear._

"_Let me handle it." Eli replied, then he started to walk away._

"_Sir, I hate to be a rep, but I think you should question Mark Fitzgerald about the stink bomb. Heard him brag about it." Said Eli as he walked up to Principal Simpson._

"_Clare, is this true?" He asked, looking behind me and over at the young brunette._

"_Possibly," she replied while her eyes looked down._

"_Okay, I'll look into it." He said and walked away._

"_Justice has been served," Eli stated; turning around to face little Saint Clare._

"_If Fitz finds out," Clare started._

"_I'll handle it." Finished Eli, smirking. "Now, let's talk about something more important. Like how you're going to thank me for throwing Simpson off your scent."_

"_What did you have in mind?" She asked, crossing her arms with a smirk of her own._

"_Well, I don't know-" He leaned in closer before pressing his lips to hers._

_ She hesitated, and then lifted her hands to rest on his shoulder and arm. It was quick kiss, no matter how much the other wanted it to last longer. He opened his mouth, tongue slithering onto her bottom lip, begging to enter. She responded, opening it shyly. Reluctantly, he pulled away, his tongue barely tasting the strawberry and fresh taste of her mouth. She kept her eyes closed before he muttered he had to get to his French exam._

"_I think you just passed it," she said breathlessly. _

_He was too excited, invigorated, __**happy**__ to make a remark or smirk. So he simply walked away, trying to surpress the very primal thoughts running through his mind. His lips still held the impression of hers, however soft they were, they left the skin of his lips tingling._

_

* * *

_

The bell rang, thank god! Eli jumped up and headed for the doors, hoping Clare would be at his locker. She wasn't there, so he opened his locker and started to stifle through the stuff in there. His mind wandered, back to the kiss. Back to the way she shyly opened her mouth to his. He threw something in his locker, not really paying attention to his surroundings.

"So how was your French exam?" She asked, walking up to lean against the lockers.

Eli looked over at her, expression blank, "Way too long."

And he went for another kiss, until she pulled back while sucking in a breath – his breath to be exact. He quirked a brow, seemingly worried he had done something wrong as he stared into her eyes.

"Does this mean I have a date to Vegas Night?" She asked, his worries washed away.

"Depends. Do I get a corsage?" He asked teasingly, leaning in closer.

She smiled and leaned in, they were so close, until Fitz hit the locker next to him. Eli was furious. Was he ever going to get to kiss her again? Fitz grabbed his shoulder and tugged him around. Eli had a menacing look, eyes narrowed and lips in a cocky smirk.

"Just spent an hour in the Principal's office. Someone told him I set off the stink bomb." Fitz replied, voice monotone.

Eli smirk widened, feigning ignorance, "Me and my loose lips."

Fitz grabbed him in a headlock, Eli trying to pry away. "Not so lippy, now, are you? What does a guy gotta do to get him outta his grill?"

A teacher walked by, making Fitz let loose of Eli's head. They glared at each other briefly before Fitz walked off with a threat. Eli sneered, his hair awry and the appearance he had seemed deadly. His eyes glared at the retreating figure, his sneer still intact before finally turning away.

"Dude's a menace." He stated, sneer disappearing as he returned his attention to Clare. "Someone needs to teach him a lesson."

"Cause that worked so well last time." She snapped. "Can't you two kiss and make up?"

"Not really my type." He remarked, going back to his locker.

"I'm serious, Eli. Someone could get hurt." She whimpered, the idea of Eli with another bloody lip was unbearable. But her thought quickly changed, imagining sucking on the wounded lip...she looked down in embarrassment before gazing back up at Eli. Her expression serious.

"The only way to avoid a bully is to keep him scared." Eli said, closing his locker and snapping the lock shut.

"Or you could lay low with your girlfriend?" She asked cautiously, eyes averting his own.

Eli looked at her, his eyes dead serious before the familiar smirk marked his lips. "Twist my rubber arm," he teased. "Girlfriend."

Clare smiled, elated and took his hand before wrapping it around her neck while her free arm went around his waist. Finally, he stole a kiss with her as they walked down the halls; she even dared to nibble his bottom lip. Thus, exciting him and pulled her under the stairs near the boiler room. She seemed nervous, until it melted as he finally kissed her. His mouth was needy, attacking her own anxiously. Eli slid his tongue over her lip, coaxing her to open. She opened her own mouth shyly, making a surprised squeak as his tongue slid across her teeth. She was pressed against the brick wall, out of sight, hands fooling with his silky hair.

His hands clutched the fabric of her shirt on the sides. He didn't want to push her, but he couldn't help but to slid his hands under her shirt to the small of her back. She didn't back off, simply hugged him tighter as his nails tickled her back. He set her of the small slanted ledge for support. She wanted him as much as he wanted her – maybe. Eli knew about her purity rings, so he knew they weren't going to be doing _it_ anytime soon. But she hesitantly locked her ankles behind his back as he pushed her against the wall harder. Clare was never the rebellious type. Until she met Eli. He brought out a whole new side in her, one that she both feared and admired. She risked skipping class, ruining a project because she was mad, setting off a stick bomb. And now this, a hot make-out session near the boiler room.


	2. Kisses & French Exams Part 2

The bell rang but it fell on deaf ears as Eli started to kiss her neck, grazing his teeth down the side of her neck. Small pants escaped her open lips and her moist breath brushed his ear. The halls cleared, and her tiny whimpers were the only noise in the dead end hallway. He pulled away and grabbed her hand, leading her to the door of the boiler room. She felt her cheeks blush – she knew the rumors, which this is where people hook up.

But, Clare simply followed, her rebellious side breaking loose once again. Technically, they were skipping class, but at least they didn't leave school grounds. He hurried her to the bottom of the stairs, then pushed her against the wall, his lips on hers again. His hands returned to the small of her back, but her shirt kept getting pushed up as his hand slid up and down her spine.

He moved his lips to her ear, nibbling on the sensitive skin underneath it. She let out a moan, causing him to nip broke free of her hazy mind as Eli tugged down her leggings. She grabbed his wrist, locking eyes with him.

"No sex. I know. But I think you'll like this." He replied, sinking lower until he was face to face with Clare's stomach.

He bit the skin on her stomach teasingly, she felt her insides quiver. He continued to pull down her leggings until they were at her ankle. His fingers trailed up the hyper-sensitive of her thighs until they reached the fabric of her underwear. Alli decided to play a prank on Clare recently, where she replaced all of Clare's panties with barely-there thongs. They were all sheer and see-through, mainly lace and in a variety of colors.

She blushed as she realized she had become curious and wore a baby blue lace thong with sheer claw-like marks scratched through it. They were held by ribbons tied on each hip and the back had a silver ring attaching it all. Her blush reddened when Eli proceeded to pull it down. He stared at her choice of attire and looked up at her curiously. She bit her lip, looking for an appropriate response.

"They're Alli's." His eyes widened. "She played a prank and replaced all of mine with hers. And now I'm stuck with them."

"You could just throw them out." He responded, mouth delving into her belly button – she shivered.

"I don't do commando." She replied, voice quavering as his finger slid along her slit.

"Easy-access." He teased, finger dipping between the folds.

And it was done. No man up until now had touched her like that. Not K.C. or her older second grade almost boyfriend – Elliot. Heck, she hadn't even touched herself. She moaned when his finger rubbed a sensitive spot between her legs, knees almost buckling. That was when Eli's face disappeared under her skirt; he hitched both her legs over his shoulders and went at it. His tongue slid along the opening, teasing that spot once again. She let out a breathy moan, making Eli growl. He flicked his tongue a few times, earning appreciative moans from Clare.

His finger slipped into her opening, causing Clare to tense. His fingers were rather large, and she had a rather small…hole. He started to move his middle finger in and out once she loosened a bit around his finger. Her moans turned into pants and into small shrieks when he replaced his finger with his long tongue. His thumb harshly rubbed on the spot, and Clare moaned happily.

"Oh…dear lord…Eli…Ungh…More…Don't…" Her words were lost; she grabbed onto the exposed part of his head and pushed him closer.

His hands went to her bottom, squeezing them generously. He pushed her closer, tongue frantically at work inside her. She kept whimpering, moaning his name. He needed to calm himself, not wanting to stain his pants. But, as luck would have it, she came violently. Her legs tightened around his head, his name spilling out her lips in a loud scream. He helped her ride out the rest of her orgasm, and he didn't mind the almost sickly-sweet taste. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve as she slumped from his shoulders onto his lap and her still throbbing sex grinded against his bulge. He couldn't help himself, he grabbed her hips and grinded her wet sex against his bulge. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, panting in his ear. His own eyes went crossed-eyed as she pushed her plump chest against his own chest, pushing her hips against his.

"Clare!" He cried, feeling himself burst.

He fell back, Clare coming with him. She lazily bucked her hips against his, his responding just as weakly. Then they stopped, both panting and wrapped around each the high faded, Clare pushed herself up from Eli's chest abruptly. Not that Eli minded, her legs straddled his waist and her naked bottom pressed against his hips.

"Oh. My. God - I mean gosh! I can't believe that just happened. I-I-I…Ohmygod - gosh. Dammit. If my parents find out they'll kill me." She whimpered, whirling her head around.

"Calm down. No one is going to know." Eli commented, sitting up as well.

"Bu-" He cut her off with his lips. She placed her hands tenderly on his neck, tilting her head. Her cheeks flushed darker when she tasted something weird on his tongue – until she realized it was her she tasted. They broke apart, both gazing shyly at each other.

"We…uh…should get outta here." She replied; standing and walking to the stairs.

"I thought you didn't do?" He asked, chuckling when she rushed to her leggings and thong.

He tilted his head back, gazing at her bottom as she bent to pick up her clothes. He didn't look away when she awkwardly tried to put on her thong. The fabric rolled, much to her dismay, and she struggled to fix it. She finished putting it on with a snap of elastic, amusing him. She stumbled a bit when she trued to put her leggings on and went for the door, blushing when he playfully smacked her bottom. They were out the doors and into the suddenly crowded hallway. Near the doors was Alli, she tapped her foot and her eyebrow quirked.

"Why in the hell did you two just come out of the boiler room?" She asked, looking between both of us.

Clare looked disheveled. Her shirt was wrinkled, and her skirt not so straight. Her hair was sticking out in random places. Eli was no better, his hair just as bad, his pants had an unnoticeable stain – if you weren't looking for it.

"What? We didn't." Clare responded, eyes darting away from Alli's.

"Are you sure? Because I swear I heard someone screaming 'Eli' from in there. And then another name, Clare, was screamed. Well, it was more of an echo." Alli remarked, Clare and Eli blushed furiously.

"We were that loud?" She asked, quirking a brow.

"Well, not really. Drew and I slipped under the stairs to make-out. No one was in the halls. Then, we heard moaning – that wasn't mine or Drew's. So, I opened the door to see _someone's_ head under _someone else's_ skirt." She said, Clare yelped.

"Did Drew see?" Clare asked, biting her lip.

"No, I peeked first before slamming the door shut. And you're welcome." Alli giggled, rolling her eyes at her blushing friend.

"For…?" Clare trailed off.

"Giving you those thongs." She laughed, Clare dropped her head.

"Uh, we have to get to our English exam," Eli said.

"Isn't that like two hours away?" Alli asked, but Clare and Eli ran off - both somewhat red in the cheeks. Alli simply rolled her eyes and walked away, a devilish smile of victory on her face.


	3. Truth or Dare

"How is that even possible." Adam commented, staring at the brunette beside him who was clapping her hands vigorously.

"Just because I'm a girl, who spends her free time reading, does not make it impossible for me to beat you at video games." Clare said, sticking her tongue at Adam.

"Alright, we've been playing Guitar Hero for two hours, let's do something else." Commented Adam, falling back on her couch in defeat.

"Like what?" Clare asked, leaning over to grab her Coke on the coffee table.

Adam decided to drop by with his new game, since Eli was out of town for the week-end. Surprisingly the same week-end her parents went on a retreat – leaving Clare to fend for herself. So her and Adam spent their time eating junk food and playing his new game. Which she continuously beat him at, save for the a few in the middle. And she let him win out of pity.

"Truth or Dare?" Adam suggested, Clare rolled her eyes.

"With just two people." Clare stated, standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"Well, we can make things interesting. No matter the truth and or dare, we have to do it. First one to _not _do a dare, has to pay the other fifty bucks." Adam said, following Clare into the abandoned kitchen.

"Fine. But you're gonna lose." Clare teased, rummaging through her cabinets.

Adam and Clare had become close friends over time, sometimes Clare and him would just have a night together – sort of. Mainly involving going to the Dot and watching new movies. Eli was jealous, since Clare _was _his girlfriend, but Clare thought of Adam like an annoying younger brother. And Adam thought of her as an annoying older sister.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked, jumping onto the counter.

"I just thought of a dare for you." She stated, pulling out random ingredients.

"You haven't even asked me if I wanted truth." Adam scoffed, Clare giggled.

"Okay, to make things even more interesting, it'll only be dares." She said, pulling out a blender.

"Fine." Adam said, then gulped when he saw Clare throw a whole can of Sardines into the blender.

* * *

_Ten Dares Later…_

_

* * *

_

"Okay, I can't believe I just did that." Adam said, his face scarlet red as he closed the door to Clare's house.

"Oh please, I think that girl liked it." Clare giggled.

"What gave it away, the disgusted look after I licked her face, or when she started beating me with her purse." Adam scoffed, falling into Clare's recliner.

"Okay. Okay. But you _had_ to do it." Clare laughed, pulling her legs under her.

"Yeah. Well guess what you have to do now." Adam smiled evilly.

"Nothing can be worse than yelling 'I love Justin Beiber' while running down the street in a bikini." Clare rolled her eyes.

"_We_ are going to get you a 'smexy' outfit and _you_ have to send a picture of yourself in it to Eli." Adam said, Clare's cheeks reddened.

"You cannot be serious!" Clare exclaimed, pouting at him.

"I am. Unless you want to give me fifty big ones." Adam laughed, she put her face in her hands as her cheeks reddened.

* * *

"I hate you." Clare stated, pulling at the hem of her school girl skirt.

"Oh my god. This is too good. Guess who just got home?" Adam asked, Clare gave him a confused look. "Eli, you dunce."

"So…?" Clare didn't like where this was going.

"Change of plans. I'm going to text him from your phone, telling him to come over, and he gets to see you in that!" Adam laughed manically, Clare gaped.

"No, no, no, no, no! I can't let him see me in just this!" Clare squealed, crossing her arms defiantly. "No, no, no, no, no. Not! Gonna! Happen!"

* * *

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." Clare chanted at Adam, who was walking out of the back door after her doorbell just rang.

"Go get 'em, tiger." Adam commented, his face red with laughter.

Clare let out a frustrated sigh and walked to her front door. She checked herself in the mirror. A too-tight button up that was left open from her the middle of her cleavage and up – revealing a lacy black bra, a loose black tie, and a way too short schoolgirl skirt with fishnets. She couldn't believe she had worn that outfit just last year. Her hair was fluffed and curled around her face – which had a light amount eyeliner on it with bright red lipstick. She shivered, god-only-knows what Eli with think. She shifted, and her high-heeled stilettos clicked annoyingly.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. Eli looked up from his shoes, his jaw dropping slowly as it traveled up her body. His gaze stayed at her chest, and after waiting a few moments, Clare cleared her throat.

"Eli." She said huskily, causing the male to look up.

He gulped visibly, his pupils dilated and staring straight into her own. His usually bright emerald eyes were much darker, and he licked his bottom lip.

"Are you gonna come in?" Clare asked, motioning her arm into her house.

"Uh…yeah." Eli muttered, his eyes flitting across her body.

"So I was thinking, since last time you picked the movie, I get to pick." Clare said, clicking into her living room.

"Anything you want." Eli breathed, gulping once again when Clare bent over to look at her choice of movies.

She settled on an old one, Dear John, and put it into the DVD player. Then she sat on the couch, one leg thrown over the other, causing her skirt to ride up.

"Are you going to sit?" She asked, patting the seat next to her.

She noticed Eli slowly approaching her, before sitting next to her and throwing an arm around her. The movie started, but she kept glancing at Eli from the corner of her eyes. His own glued to her chest.

"It's not polite to stare. Especially at someone's chest." Clare stated, folding her arms - causing her breast to squish up.

"To hell with this." Eli said, and before Clare could comment, Eli pushed her onto her back and was ravishing her neck.

"E-Eli." She moaned, his teeth grazing down her collarbone.

His mouth moved higher, licking the shell of her ear. "Why are you wearing _this_?" At '_this_' Eli effectively broke one of the buttons, the added tension causing it to pop off. "Hmm?"

"I...I..." Clare lost her train of thought as Eli nibbled on her pulse point. "Eli!"

His mouth smashed down on hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and slid her hands into his hair, tugging it harshly. Eli moaned and ground his hips into hers, showing his excitement clearly. His hands went to the button-up and grabbed each side, then yanked it apart, buttons flying everywhere. Clare groaned, her hands tightening. Eli broke the kiss to go to her neck, finding the spot right beneath her ear.

"You're mine." He growled, sucking harshly on the skin.

Clare gasped, pushing her body against his, a blush forming on her cheeks. Suddenly, his teeth sunk into the flesh, and Clare lost it. She wrapped her legs around him, nails digging into the skin at the nape of his neck and moaned. Eli groaned and bit harder, causing Clare to grind her hips into his. He passed his tongue across the newly bruising skin, satisfied at the prominent mark.

He placed himself more comfortably over Clare, his hands holding himself up on either side of her head. He looked into her hazy blue eyes, glazed over in lust. He felt another primal urge, and he leaned down to kiss her, his lips just grazing hers.

"Clare!" Cried a shrill voice, causing Eli to fall off the couch.

Clare sat up immediately, still too dazed and confused to care about her appearance. Busted open top, lacy black bra, hitched up skin, frazzled hair, and bruised lips. Before her stood a bewildered Adam, his eyes wide with fear. She felt her cheeks heat up, more than they already were. She had totally forgotten about Adam, and how much time he was giving me.

"Adam?" Eli asked, standing up awkwardly.

"Eh-hem. Um, dude, cover up." Adam mumbled, his eyes darting to Eli's crotch quickly before staring at the far off wall.

Clare looked over at Eli, and suddenly, she burst out into laughter. She kept giggling while covering her mouth, another arm slung around her exposed stomach. It wasn't that Eli looked funny, but more so the situation that just happened. She should've been blushing and trying to cover up, but she couldn't stop laughing. She did, however, when her door opened to reveal her parents.

They looked from a blushing Adam, to a hardened Eli, to a giggling and very exposed Clare. Her mother's eyes wandered over the outfit, then to the frumpled looking Eli before stating 'Dear Lord' and fainting into her husband's arms. Her father stared at Eli, glaring daggers before setting his wife down and chasing Eli throughout the house. Eli jumped over the couch, kissed Clare quickly before disappearing out the front door.

She glared at Adam, who was trying not to laugh, "I hate you."


	4. Memories & Scars

_Inspired by Mine By Taylor Swift_

* * *

"Clare!" Someone called, but she kept walking. "Please, stop!"

"Why?" She shrieked, noticing that she had ended up in the middle of her road. "So we can keep yelling at each other!"

"No." Eli stated, grabbing her forearm as he stepped closer. "So we can work things out."

Clare looked up at him, tears evident in her eyes. It broke his heart, and what's more, those bright droplets were falling because of him. And he wanted nothing more than to wish them away. Kiss them away. Just make them go away and bring back her sparkling eyes. She sniffled and looked down, her curls falling into her face.

"I...This is how it all started." Clare started, her voice choking.

"How what started?" Eli asked, suddenly confused.

"With my parents. One little fight turned into a huge one, and then they just gave up." Clare sobbed, pulling her arm free of his grip.

Eli felt his heart skip a beat. "Clare...I'd _never ever_ give up on you. On _this_. I love you. You mean the world to me. No! You are my world. Every time I look into those pretty eyes."

Clare snapped her head up, her curls bouncing and eyes sparkling in the moonlight. She was gorgeous to him at the moment, even with the slightly red-rimmed eyes. Her skin glowed, her hair fluttered in a slight breeze, and her eye shone brighter than the stars. Just like five years ago, when he brought her to the beach, and they spent the night under the stars.

* * *

_"Eli!" Clare squealed, running away from the water. "It's cold!"_

_Eli chuckled and lifted his arm, placing it over her shoulder. She blushed and looked down, playing with her ring. They stayed like that, walking on the beach - where the water lapped at their feet. She'd giggle at his jokes, shriek when he kicked water onto her legs, and blush when he tightened his arm around her shoulder._

_They ended up on a dry patch of sand, the sky dark after the sun just set. She sat facing him, her legs over his and giggled as Eli wrapped his arms around her waist - tugging her closer. They were both laughing, making faces and joking. But suddenly, Clare's eyes met his and the world stopped. No. It didn't stop. Everything else just fell away, and all he saw was his world._

_"Eli?" Clare questioned, looking down._

_"Yeah?" Eli questioned back, his thumb and forefinger grasping her chin._

_"Kiss me." She stated, finally gazing back up at him._

_He dropped his hands, and looked at her, searching those baby blues eyes. Then he smiled. Genuine and stunning. His hands came to either side of her face and his lips fell to hers. She shivered, wrapped her arms around his chest and sighed. When he pulled away, she gulped for air, cheeks flushed from lack of oxygen. He rested his forehead on hers, their noses just touching. A grin spread across her face, perfect white teeth glittering, surround by a line of bright pink lips._

_"You have pretty eyes." He said, leaning forward._

_

* * *

_Tears fell freely, sliding quickly down her cheeks. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she cried into his shoulder. He hated this, he hated everything that caused her pain. Usually it was the memories, or the doubt that had wriggled its way into every decision she made after her parents divorced. He kissed the top of her head as she let out a tiny sob.

"I'm here for you, forever and always." He whispered, rubbing her back.

* * *

_"Since when did we get all this stuff?" Eli huffed, dropping yet another box filled with useless things - or 'necessities' as Clare called them._

_"Oh calm down, there's only one box left. And it's got the kitchen stuff in it." Clare stated, placing a tiny hat box on their couch. She lifted the lid to reveal an old looking vase, with an ugly looking lid. "Isn't this pretty?"_

_"No." He laughed; Clare rolled her eyes._

_"It's going riiiiight here." She exaggerated, placing it on the mantelpiece of their fireplace. **Their** mantelpiece - she liked the sound of that._

_"You're style is ridiculous." Eli laughed, rummaging through a box and pulling out some metal looking piece of 'art'._

_"**You're** one to talk." She giggled, turning around with her hands on her hips. "Now c'mere."_

_She raised her arms and flexed her hands, like a little baby would do when they wanted something. Eli laughed and stood upright before making his way over to his girlfriend, wrapping his arms around her torso as hers closed around his neck. He lifted her, causing her to squeal and giggle as he peppered kisses on her face._

_"E-li!" She giggled, dragging out his name as he tickle her with little nips on her neck._

_He set her back to her feet, keeping her in his arms and smiling. Clare rested a head on his chest, smiling. Then she felt her nose clog and throat close, oncoming signs of tears. They trickled down the end of her nose, landing on the floor. Eli, of course, took notice of the sniffles and made her look up. Suddenly alarmed at the tears, he hugged her close and kissed the tears._

_"Shh, I'm here for you." Eli said, kissing her cheek._

_

* * *

_"Clare," Eli said. "Please look at me."

She gave a large sniffle and looked up, her eyes swimming with tears. "What?" She croaked, voice hoarse from the tears.

"I wanted to surprise you, but I want to show you how much I love you. How, every morning, I feel like the luckiest man in the world to be with you. How much I love your smile, how much I love your laugh, those little squeals and even snorts when I tickle you." Eli said, Clare felt her cheeks heat up.

He fell to one knee, right in the middle of the road and rummaged through his pocket. She gasped, one hand coming to her lips in shock. He took the other one and placed a silver band on palm of her hand, tiny crystals marking the top. She lifted to and gazed at it in wonder, noticing an engraving.

'_To the Keeper of My Heart' _It read, and Clare more tears coming on.

She jumped forward, into his arms and kissed him. They were quick pecks, on his lips, cheeks, neck, ear, everywhere. She pulled back to look at him, a dazzling smile on her face and she slammed her mouth to his, her hands clutching his hair.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" She squealed after she pulled away.

"I love you, Clare Edwards. And nothing will ever change that." Eli smiled, kissing her again.


	5. Author's Note

_To clear a few things, these are one-shots and two-shots. Some stories will be related, and others from completely different storylines._

_Crissy-Kitty-Kat_


	6. New Beginnings

I felt sick, watching Jenna purposely start making out with K.C. in the middle of the hallway. Even letting out a breathless 'K.C.' as I walked by. _Pathetic_. Why couldn't she just let sleeping dogs lie? I knew the answer; _she didn't want me happy_. Or she was just looking for trouble. Because I felt the anger slowly building up, just near bursting if she didn't stop bragging about 'doing the dirty' with K.C. while I was near.

I kept looking at my feet, nibbling on my lip and oblivious to the outside world. Only when I bumped into someone did I snap back from my self-pity. Now, flat on my butt, I looked up to see a boy in the same position, legs sprawled out with a confused expression. Papers fluttered down between us, but neither of us seemed to notice.

My eyes met his and the world slowed, the people disappeared and I was lost in a familiar sea of green. I had to blink a few times before snapping out of my reverie. I felt the slow build-up of heat, knowing I would be blushing soon enough. I kept my gaze on the floor, gathering my things. A pale hand met mine as I went to grasp my _Pride and Prejudice _book for English. A spark zapped up my arm, leaving my ears ringing and mind reeling.

The hand didn't leave mine, and I slowly followed the appendage up to face the boy. Oh, the boy who ran over my glasses. He seemed somewhat dazed, his green eyes glossy, but he shook his head. The slightly gaping mouth was now closed, and currently in an half-smile. No. More of a smirk in my opinion. Still oblivious to the outside world, I continued to look into his deep green eyes, and he stared back with as much fervor.

"Uh..." He trailed off, and I shook my head, my curls fluttering in my face as I did.

"Um, I'm sorry but I never caught your name the other day. I'm Clare. Clare Edwards." I said, trying to throw off whatever leftover high I was feeling.

"Eli. Eli Goldsworthy." He said, his hand grabbed mine and lifted it to his lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh...um..." I stuttered, my face flushing a bright red as his slight chapped lips brushed my knuckle.

The bell rang, snapping me out of my daze. Realization struck me and I quickly went for my things, only to have my wrist grabbed as I went for my _Pride and Prejudice _book. I looked up and saw that Eli had grabbed it, only he was standing - well crouching - now. I gulped and stood up, his hand still wrapped around my wrist.

He bent back down, picking up my book and examined it. "Are you in English?" He asked.

"Yes. Honors English III. Why?" I asked, suddenly confused.

"I'll see you there." He stated, looking up with a smirk on his perfectly imperfect lips.

He took my right hand and placed the book in it, then curled my fingers across the worn cover before kissing the knuckle once again. "Pleasure seeing you Miss Edwards."

With that, he turned around and walked down the secluded hallways. I brought my right hand to my lips and stared at his retreating figure, my heart swelling and cheeks flushing. From embarrassment or joy, I had no idea. But what I did know, is that this year would most definitely be one to remember.


	7. Breaking the Rules

"I really hate this PDA rule." Eli commented, his mouth moving down her neck.

All the young brunette could do was moan as Eli bit her pulse, all the while digging his nails into her hips. Clare shook her head, trying to clear her foggy mind, they were going to get into trouble, real trouble if they were caught.

Eli had somehow convinced her into sneaking into the school's locker room, after hours. Her parents were home, and so were his. They never had time alone anymore. So he told her to lie to her parents about staying after for yearbook, and he lied that he was being with Adam.

Now, they were having an intimate moment in one of the closed stalls in the girl's locker room, clothes lost while making their way into the handi-capped showers.

Eli turned on the shower, hoping to drone out the noise they were making. He grabbed one of her thighs and brought it up to his hip, her other following suit. The steaming water beat across their skin, scolding their skin – but neither noticed as Eli plunged into her.

She had long lost her virginity to Eli, about three months ago. It was nearing winter break – yet the school has not changed back to normal. Cops still guarded the school, mental detectors still at the door, and the PDA rule still in effect.

Eli started thrusting into her at a frantic pace, her nails clawing her back as he hit a certain spot inside her. His mouth found hers, tongue invading her mouth angrily. He was desperate. Clare was the only reason for sanity, and she had been driving his insane lately. Mainly due to her stunt earlier in the week – in a skimpy school girl skirt and fishnet leggings, black corset and white tank-top.

Her lips slid from his, panting slightly. They fell lower to his neck, where she started to suck on his pulse. He gave a violent thrust, causing Clare to sink her teeth into his flesh. He let out a loud moan, dragging out as he fastened his pace.

"Eli…" Clare whimpered in his ear. "I thi-"

At that, Eli lowered his face to suckle on a tender breast, the skin red hot from the shower. His teeth nipped at her nipple, then returned to sucking it as she dragged her nails up his back again while she scream his name.

He gave one last thrust, grinding his hips into her own and they came. Eli knees buckled and he dropped to his knees, Clare still clutching onto him as the last of her orgasm died.

"Okay. Not to be rude, but this is Jenna Middleton and I advice you guys to get out of here quick. The routine check-up on the locker rooms is about to start." Jenna stated, causing the lovers to scramble up and turn the water off.

Clare pushed him out of the shower to get out first – since he was guy and Clare was girl, she could easily lie about needing a shower after gym.

Eli peeked his head in, giving Clare a quick peck on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Clare smiled, watching him run to the Emergency exit in nothing but his skinny jeans.

"Saint Clare! Of all the people!" Jenna squealed, Clare's face heated up.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know." Clare mumbled, drying her hair off with a towel.

"Just be save, you can see the consequences." Jenna commented, gesturing to her stomach.

"I'm on birth control. And I have some diablahblah in me. No worries." Clare commented, putting on the rest of her clothes.


	8. Animals

_Inspired by Animals By Nickelback_

_

* * *

_

'_Be there in twenty_' Clare read, she felt her heart skip a beat.

She gulped audibly as she stared at her text, trying to make out what was just going to happen. Their conversation had started out innocent, with a simple '_hey baby_' to '_do you have any idea what i'd do to you?_' to '_come get me_'. Eli and Clare's relationship has heated up lately - maybe due to the recent she stunt she pulled in school, rebelling the school dress-code.

The young brunette went through her messages and blushed. She should have learned that sexting was bad from Alli's incident, but at least they weren't sending pictures. Well...Clare _did_ have one picture saved in her phone of Eli in nothing but boxers. She wasn't sure what to say when she got it, her mind had words like _yummy...gorgeous...bangin'..._

Clare shivered, then jumped off her bed and scurried to her closet, trying to find something to wear.

It shouldn't really matter, since it was midnight and her clothes would most likely be off by the time they stopped somewhere. But she picked out a black tank top and regular skinny jeans, a bit tighter then usual but Clare was oblivious to that little fact. Clare heard her phone vibrate and she jumped on top her bed, crawling over to grab the small device.

'_You comin'?_' It read, and Clare slipped her phone into her pocket before making her way to the small terrace.

Sure enough, there was her boyfriends hearse, parked a small bit away from her house. Being as trained and coordinated as she was, Clare shimmied her way down the tree near the ledge and charged for her boyfriends hearse. It was already started when she slid into the hearse, and she scooted closer to her boyfriend and latched her mouth to his own. They spent a short amount of time kissing, a mere surface kiss - though just as deadly from how her mouth moved against his. Eli pulled away and started to drive away, going slowly on Clare's road as to not wake anyone up.

Clare was making just as difficult when her mouth attached to his neck, sucking gently as her hands slid up and down his jean-clad legs. He gave a moan when she traveled high, cupping him through his jeans and squeezing. Eli swerved slightly, hitting a pot-hole before getting back on track. Speaking off...Eli knew exactly where to go. He sped slightly, right leg quivering as Clare bit his neck hard - her hand rubbing faster. She got bold and slid onto his lap, straddling his hips and grinding into him as he tried to drive. She was a she-devil for sure, with stunts like these, making him swerve once again.

Luckily, he reached his destination. The train-tracks on the outskirts of Degrassi - where no one would disturb them. He shoved her on the seat, mouth attacking hers as his hips ground into hers. She moaned - and Eli nearly came just hearing that delicious noise. He repeated the motion and dove his tongue into her heated mouth. She tasted like mint and chocolate, smelled it too. He ran his tongue over her smooth teeth, then to her tongue, coaxing the pink muscle to respond. Soon enough, Clare tilted her had to give him better access and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Never in Clare Edward's life did she expect to have sex in a hearse. But she was. She was sure of it. And she couldn't care less. She'd have sex with Eli - and only Eli - on a carnival ride for all she cared...Actually...She had. And what a night that was. Before Clare could think further, Eli's mouth left her mouth and trailed hot kisses to her cheek. Then to her jaw and lower until her reached her pulse point. He copied her from earlier and sucked on the skin, though, this time he added a thrust to the mix. Clare groaned and tugged on Eli's jacket, making it slid off of him. She slid her hands down further to the hem of his shirt and moved her hands under the fabric. His skin was hot and smooth, everything she loved.

Eli growled and grabbed Clare's wrists, seemingly wanting to be in control tonight. Not that she would complain. That was one of her turn-ons, being dominated. Yes, Saint Clare liked to man-handled. Oh, how she liked to be man-handled. The moment was short-lived though. Because there was a small knock on the glass of the driver side window.

"What was that?" Clare asked, snapping her head up.

"Nothing. Probably the wind." Eli mumbled against her skin, moving lower to the exposed part of her shirt.

There was another knock and Clare tilted her head to see and angry face on the other side. She gave a scream and pushed herself on the passenger-side of the hearse. Eli looked behind him, startled and turned his body to press his back to Clare. Suddenly, a light appeared with the figure and Clare felt herself pale.

"Clare Marie Edwards!" Yelled her father, giving a harsh bang on the window.

"Ohmygod!" She shrieked, hiding her face in the back of Eli's neck.

* * *

_Ohmy! I am so so sorry about the whole 'diablahblah' thing! It was suppose to be diaphragm and I was going to fix it but I guess I never did! Again, a stupid mistake on my part! Sorry!_

_Crissy-Kitty-Kat_


	9. Good Girl Gone Bad

_Inspired by Good Girl Gone Bad by Cobrastarship_

_Clare & Alli: 22_

_Eli & Fitz: 24_

_Drew: 21_

_

* * *

_

"Uh-oh." A tan-skinned girl chanted as she nudged a young brunette.

"What?" Clare asked, looking up from her not-so-non-alcoholic beverage.

"You've got an _admirer_." Alli sang, her expression cheery. For Clare, the announcement caused a wave of slight anger and annoyance to pulse through her.

The brunette shook her head, her tight curls bouncing as she did. Alli had somehow convinced her to go out tonight, the two month anniversary of her harsh break-up K.C. - who she currently hated with a passion. He disgusted Clare, truly he did. She caught both Jenna and K.C. 'getting it on' backstage in the theater where she worked. K.C. fumbled over his words while Jenna wore a smug grin - like she was victorious at last. Clare ran away in tears, she wasn't sure if it was because of heartbreak or angry - maybe both, she didn't know.

The word _admirer_ reminded Clare of the roses that K.C. and Connor had sent to win her affection, and of course, any thought associated with K.C. sickened her. But Clare looked over to where Alli nonchalantly gestured to. The moment Clare's bright blue eyes locked with a boy's deep green, her cheeks flushed and she looked down.

Clare peered into her glass, the clear liquid flashing different colors from the ever-changing lights. Neon blue, lime green, hot pink, and fiery red. All meshing together and sparkling in her vodka. Another wave of nausea passed through her, mostly because of the overwhelming feeling of green eyes boring into her back. She played with the lace at the end of her outfit, quite revealing and a little over the top in her opinion. But Alli insisted on dressing the both - because Clare was "new to the club scene" as Alli put it.

Clare wore a stunning bright blue corset, fringed in black lace. Under the corset was a mesh, sleeveless turtleneck-type top and finger-less mesh gloves going up her forearm with different colored bracelets. She wore a poofy black skirt that ruffled in layers, and under that was tight fishnets. Her shoes added to the dangerous look, five inch shiny black heels. Alli - feeling daring - added blue and black extensions to Clare's curly hair and sprinkled glitter across the curls.

Alli's outfit was worse; much, much worse. She wore a skintight bright lime green dress. Strapless and went up to the middle of her thigh. On her feet were four inch green and black heels, with a lacy black bow at the top of the heel near her toes. Her hair was lat loose and straight, with dashes of lime green highlights in the long tresses.

"He won't stop staring at you. Ohh. Look at his friend, he's pretty cute." Alli purred, then gave a flirty wink towards the guy next to Clare's _admirer_. "I say we dance."

Alli winked at me and I shook my head. "Hold on."

With that, Clare waved her hand at the bartender and order two shots. This surprised Alli but she followed along willingly and downed her own shot before pulling Clare to the dance floor. Clare fumbled with her shot glass before downing it in time to run after Alli. They made it to the heated dance floor and shoved their way through the crowd until the reached near the middle. Of course, they were amazing, since they were majoring in dancing at their college.

Clare placed her back to Alli and both raised their arms into the arm before swaying their hips to the music. The beat picked up and they bounced happily, Clare happily surrendering to the music. When the rap part of the song came on, a guy near Clare and Alli started to twirl on the floor, froze mid-twirl on his hands. When the beat returned he pushed himself to his feet, graceful and agile in the fast move.

Clare giggled as the boy advanced on her, getting close to her. But, when her gaze met his, she stopped her fit of giggles and stared into his deep green eyes. He quirked a brow as her chest heaved slightly, as if she lost her breath, and Clare felt as if she had. He stepped closer, almost until her chest touched hers. Cautiously, the boy placed his hands on her waist, and when Clare didn't object, he pulled her close.

She gasped, looking down at their touching chest before gulping. Her eyes traveled up his black v-neck - such a contrast as the black immediately gave way to pale skin. She noticed a tattoo crawling up his neck just slightly and the thick muscles on his neck. The flat plane of his cheeks had small marks and freckles peppering the pale skin, and Clare admired the raw beauty of this...boy? No...this _man_. He was dangerous. He was bad, and Clare licked her lips playfully once her eyes met his again.

Suddenly, all her worries and anger and nausea passed and she pushed her body closer. Clare placed on hand on his shoulder, the other pushing his chest away slightly before moving her hips to the music. Her eyes dropped from his and examined his face more throughly. On his right eyebrow was a piercing, much like her own - they were even the same style and color.

The beat slipped into her body, overtaking her senses and she unconsciously rubbed her pelvis against his. His left hand went to the small of Clare's back while the other played with her left hip, bunching the fabric of her skirt. Her pulse quickened, from the man or the music, she had no clue but it sent a delicious tingle through her body.

He moved his face incredibly close to hers, and she swore he was going to kiss her. But he moved his lips across her cheek, the lips making only slight contact to her skin causing goosebumps to rise on her arms. They were incredibly smooth and slid down her jawline and nipped at her earlobe.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked, suggestively pulling her body closer as her moved his body against hers.

"S-Sure." Clare stuttered and felt his lips turn up in a smile.

He pulled away from her, but grasped her hand firmly as he left the dace floor. Amazing enough, Alli was following with the boy from before. All four of them reached the exit and left into the cool night air, causing Clare to shiver involuntarily. The green-eyed man seemed to notice and threw his arm around her as they walked.

"So, Blue Eyes, you wanna get in some trouble?" He asked, smirking wildly as he stared at the almost empty parking lot.


	10. Good Girl Gone Bad Pt 2

Clare rolled over and ended up causing someone to make an 'oof' noise as she did so. Groggily, she peeked one eye open to meet dazzling green eyes and she squeaked in surprise. This squeak was followed by a jumping motion that caused her to fall off a very narrow bed. Her bed, thank God. She didn't need to wake up to a strangers room.

"Morning, Sleepy-head." The green-eyed man commented, rolling to lay on his stomach and stare at her.

"What...who...I..." Clare stumbled over her words as a searing headache zipped through her brain.

"You had way too many drinks last night." He commented while getting off the bed completely.

Of course, with her luck, she sat up that same moment and came level with his crotch. Might she add that he was as naked as when he came out of the womb - if he wasn't the Spawn of Satan as she thought he was. Another squeal escaped her as she jumped to her feet. That harsh, sudden movement caused her to lose what little balance she possessed and toppled into his arms.

Just as suddenly, she was laying on top of the naked man, straddling his narrow waist and sitting up in shock. Clare glanced down at herself and noted that she was, in fact, just as naked as he. This caused heat to rise quickly to her pale skin and flush across her wide cheeks.

"Ready for...would it be round six or seven? I kinda lost count after awhile." He said as his hands playfully skimmed up her hips.

"I...I don't even know your name!" Clare shrieked, rolling off him.

A flash of pain crossed his face after that, and for some apparent reason, Clare had an almost uncontrolable urge to kiss him - to stop whatever pain was hurting him. And she did, calmly running her hand across his cheek and pulling her face closer to his. Their lips touched and Clare let out a sigh, whispering the name 'Eli'.

* * *

_"So, Blue Eyes, wanna get in some trouble?" He asked, smirking wildly as he stared at the almost empty parking lot._

_"Definitely. But, before we do any late night gallivanting, I wouldn't mind knowing your name." Clare teased, looking up at the green-eyed man beside her._

_"The name's Eli. Eli Goldsworthy." He said, trying to sound suave._

_"You did it wrong." She mocked, earning a quirked brow from him. "If you're going to quote a man as amazing as James Bond, then do it right."_

_"Sassy." Eli teased, his tone mocking as well. "Well, since you know my name, it's only fair I know yours."_

_"But that just ruins the fun." Clare giggled and Eli let out a chuckle._

_

* * *

_The kiss heated up quickly, not that Clare or Eli seemed to mind. Her headache was long forgotten, instead numbed and healing as Eli's hand slid down her bare waist. He grunted as they rolled over, Clare going on top of him. His nails slid down her waist to her bottom, causing Clare to gasp as he gripped tightly. Of course, just as he was positioning himself, there was an obnoxiously loud knock on the door.

Clare demounted him and got off the bed, grabbing a short blue silky robe off her desk chair and threw it on. Eli rested his head on his hand, admiring her as she sauntered to the door. She opened it slightly, just to peek, and she let out an audible gasp.

"Fitz! What are you _doing _here?" Clare whispered harshly at her almost-boyfriend.

"Is it so weird for me to want to see my girlfriend?" Fitz asked, almost angrily.

"Um...Fitz...we...uh...we need to talk." Clare looked down, feeling her cheeks burn.

It wasn't that Clare was a slut per say, no, she wasn't a slut at all. The fact was, Fitz and her had just started talking a month ago, and he kept showing interest in her. She was considering him as a boyfriend, since her self-esteem was low due to K.C. but he wasn't really her type. Sure, he was smart and an amazing dancer. But...he was the rebound. Clare saw that now, and she felt horrible about leading him on. They hadn't become official, and this was Fitz's way of asking her out.

"What about?" He asked, suddenly confused.

"I just...I'm sorry. Not right now. Meet me at the Dot in, like, say two hours?" She questioned, she wanted both of them to leave with as much dignity as possible.

"Clare! Who is it?" Eli asked, coming behind Clare and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Who am I? Who are you!" Fitz exclaimed, pushing the door open violently.

"Fitz, please." Clare whimpered as she was pushed behind Eli - might she add he was wearing boxers at least.

"Please what! Just yesterday we were flirting, and making plans for our first date, then come to find out you're fucking random guys. You whore!" Fitz exclaimed, clenching his jaw visibly.

"I'm not _fucking _random guys! And I'm most certainly not a whore! I'm sorry if I led you on, it's just...Eli..." Clare started and stiffened when she caught Fitz gaze.

"Wait...Eli...that sounds familiar. Eli Goldsworthy?" Fitz questioned, seemingly more angry than before.

"Mark Fitzgerald?" Eli asked, getting straighter.

"Long time no see, freak. Nice to know you're picking up my leftovers still." Fitz chuckled before grabbing Eli's neck. "That stupid bitch Julia didn't know what she had coming to her."

Suddenly, Fitz gasped and let Eli go, crumbling in on himself. "Don't you _ever_ say that about Julia."

"Who's Julia?" Clare asked, clearly confused over the whole situation.

"No one." Eli commented, picking Fitz by his collar. "Now get out and stay away from Clare, got that?"

"Whatever. I don't want anything to do with her, after being with a freak like you." Fitz snapped, pulling himself free of Eli's grasp. "And you," he pointed to Clare. "Better watch yourself. You just made the worse decision of your life, slut."

Clare felt her eyes water, she knew Fitz wasn't the nicest guy, but he had been so sweet to her. And to be so verbally abused as she was, made Clare's eyes water. She went to her bed and tensed as Fitz slammed the door behind him. Eli came and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Blue Eyes..."

* * *

_"Blue Eyes! How about we," gesturing to both Alli and Drew - the boy she's practically drapped over. "get smashed tonight."_

_"That's a nice way to put it." Clare giggled, still tucked under Eli's arm._

_"Of course. There's a major party a few blocks away, steal some booze, hit up my place and have at it." Eli chuckled; tightening his grip._

_"Or we could just buy some." Alli offered, although her gaze stayed with Drew's._

_"She's got a point." Clare said, looking back up to Eli._

_"Well...if you say so." Eli said thoughtfully and suddenly pulled Clare across the busy Toronto road._

_"Eli!" She shrieked as they maneuvered by speeding cars._

_Once they reached the other side, Clare gripped on a nearby lamp-post, clinging for dear life. She looked at Eli, eyes wide with shock and fear, then, a grin broke out on her face. She let go of the post and flung her arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely. Of course, Eli wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and backed her up against the lamp-post._

_His tongue slithered into her mouth, driving her wild with want. She pushed her chest against his and opened her mouth wider. He grunted, clearly enjoying himself, before Clare pulled away. Her Cheshire Cat grin was still in place, and Eli stared into her eyes before diving in for another searing kiss._

_"Not uh-uh." Clare teased, tilting her head so he kissed her cheek._

_Somehow, she slid from beneath him. In the process, she hooked a finger in the V of his shirt, pulling him along as they walked down the sidewalk. She stopped in front a brightly lit store and spun around, capturing his lips quickly before pulling away._

_"Now, get some Mike's Hard Lemonade for Alli and I. Some tequila, for sure, and maybe some Everclear if they have any. Then get what you want." Clare ordered, flipping her hand to signal Eli to go in the store._

_"So bossy, Blue Eyes. You know, it'd be a lot easier if I knew your name." Eli commented, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer._

_"It starts with a C. Each time you do something nice, I'll add a letter." She smirked, leaning up to nuzzle his neck._

_"Caroline?" He guessed, his voice a low hum as she skimmed up his neck with her smooth lips._

_"Not even close. Now go." Clare commanded, backing him into the store door._

_

* * *

_"Who's Julia?" Clare asked again, looking up at Eli while her headache started up again.

"She's an ex." Eli muttered, looking down.

"And how do you know Fitz?" She questioned, laying down on the bed - Eli followed suit.

"We went to high school together. For my junior and senior year. When I went there, we sort of hung out, but then I fell for Julia. Who just so happened to be his girlfriend at the time. Well, she jumped me one day, and one thing led to another in the classroom. Of course, Fitz walked in and wailed on me." Eli shivered, rubbing his biceped affectionately - like he was trying to rub away the pain. "Julia and I eventually went out, but...she died. Supposedly it was an accident, but Fitz has been laying down hints every so often."

"Ohmygod!" Clare shrieked, pushing herself off her bed and onto Eli's body.

"It's...over now. I moved away, but came back here for this school here." Eli said, tilting Clare's chin up. "This is so strange. I haven't told _anyone_ about Julia. Ever. And I've barely known you a day."

Clare's eyes glittered with tears and Eli felt his heart swell. This girl was amazing, without a doubt. She had insecurities, but she was uptight. She was funny, but serious all in one. She was good, but slowly, Eli was turning her bad. Into what he was. _Dangerous_.

* * *

_Alli swayed as she exited Clare's tiny dorm room, hanging over Drew as her heels clicked loudly. Eli had tackled Clare to the bed, mouth attached to her ivory skin. All four of them downed the alcohol within a matter of two hours; Clare and Alli - as well as Drew unfortunately - were weak to the poison. He was beyond drunk, so he could only imagine how the girl beneath him felt._

_Clare unexpectedly grabbed him through the fabric of his tight jeans. Eli's eyes crossed at the delicious friction; he was always super sensitive when drunk. Not wanting to waste time, Eli struggled with Clare's corset. He was just about to rip it off when Clare undid the tie and threw it away. Next was Eli's shirt, which Clare tugged on impatiently until it was discarded with her top. His mouth dropped to her pulse point, sucking the flesh hungrily while she writhed and squirmed - clearly not in the mood for foreplay. Not that Eli minded. He, yet again, struggled with a piece of her clothing. There was a large rip, followed by a frown courteous of Clare._

_Unrelenting, Eli pulled her skirt and fishnets off, her heels having been thrown elsewhere when they arrived to her room. She was left in see-through panties, made of black lace and a tiny green bow on the top. She giggled when he kissed up her thigh, seemingly impatient as he went and nipped on her stomach._

_"Unfair." Clare sighed, gripping the sides of Eli's pants._

_"What was that?" He questioned as he grabbed her wrists and looked up from between her breasts._

_"I'm just in my panties. You've got your jeans on." Clare complained, her words were slurred and sloppy._

_"Right you are." Eli chuckled._

_He traveled back down her stomach to stop at her panty-line. Pulling the fabric with his teeth, he got them to her calves before she kicked them off and rolling both her and Eli onto their backs. Clare undid Eli's buckle and jeans before tugging both the dark pants and yellow boxers down. Wasting no time, she climbed on top of him. As she lowered herself, his hands found her waist. But she grabbed his wrists and pinned them down, causing her chest to fall in his face._

_"I'm in control..."_


	11. White Stilettos & Fluffy Ears

_In Honor of my Favorite Holiday ~ Halloween :)_

_

* * *

_

"Adam, seriously, how did you manage to bring me here?" Eli commented as he walked into the Bhandari Household.

"Because Clare's going to be here. And you're just dying to see her costume." Adam stated as he pushed through the crowd.

Eli just shook his head, not up for making an argument. Because in reality, yes, he came to this stupid party in hopes of seeing Clare. It was currently October 31st, and Alli had convinced her parents to throw a party. Well, actually, they weren't even notified of the little 'shindig' - they were off for the entire weekend on a conference of their religion. Of course Eli and Adam were invited - because Clare helped organize the whole thing. Eli was dying to see what Clare was wearing, though he was sure it was as innocent as Clare.

Adam had convinced him to be somewhat festive - since it _was _a costume party. So he dressed up in black dress pants and a black v-neck shirt, his hair messy and skin extra pale with glued on fangs. _A Vampire_. Adam went as The Goon from the Chinatown comics, with the messenger-boy hat and low hanging pants. Though he wore a baggy striped shirt over a wife-beater.

Eli made his way into the Bhandari kitchen and froze mid-walk when his eyes landed on a certain brunette. _Oh. My. God._ There was Miss Saint Clare, the Saint of all Saints, his almost-girlfriend - _dressed _in a skimpy bunny suit. He was sure he'd faint on spot. She wore sheer pink tights with white stilettos, a white leotard like thing - strapless - and with a collar around her neck and pink bow-tie. Even white cuffs on her wrists with little pink heart cuff-links. In her fluffy curls was a headband with bunny ears, white with a silky pink underside. Oh, he was sure to die.

She handed a boy - who kept glancing at her chest - a cup of punch and went back to serving. Someone bumped into her, causing her to knock over a stack of cups. She bent over to reveal a small ball of fluff on her bottom as the fabric stretched. Eli hurriedly walked over to her, grabbed her arm, and tugged her away from the bowl of punch to the secluded mud-room in the back. Clare was shocked to say in the least, there she was, having a nice conversation with Wesley, then pulled away by some _vampire_.

"What the-" She was cut off.

"Hell! Clare, what are you wearing!" Eli whispered harshly and Clare felt her cheeks heat up.

It had been Alli's idea, they'd sort of match since they were the hostess. Alli's attire was identical - though the color scheme was black instead of white, and Alli was a cat rather than a bunny with a long black tail. Clare looked at Eli and gulped, her fantasies running wild when she saw his tight black shirt.

"You wanna dance?" Clare asked suddenly, grabbing his hand and tugging him into the kitchen.

Eli was dumbfounded, but followed obediently. She led him in the crowded living room and hallway, then turned around and pressed her back against his hard chest. Clare moved her hips gracefully to the beat of the music, a fitting song for the dark holiday - Disturbia by Rhianna. Eli moved his head forward to brush his false fangs across Clare's neck. This caused Clare to squeak before letting out an almost unheard moan from the back of her throat.

Eli chuckled. "I vant to suck yer blood." He teased, nipping at the skin.

Clare giggled and slid Eli's hands from her waist to turn around just as the song switched to a fairly slow song. Eli wrapped both arms around her narrow waist and nuzzled her neck while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They somehow managed to both tease each others neck, both buried their faces into smooth skin that would turn from blue to purple from their playful nips.

"We should get out of here." Eli whispered, suggestively brushing his hips against hers.

"Mmm. And we shall." Clare purred, all too fitting with her outfit.

With that, she gently took his hand and tugged him towards the stairs in the Bhandari home. Clare looked down at the crowd and noticed she caught Alli's eye. The tanned-girl just gave an exaggerated wink and mouthed 'not in my room' with a giggle. Clare rolled her eyes and dragged Eli down the hall before he took the lead. He pushed her against a wall, his hands trapping her on either side of her body. She shivered at the close proximity - not all too used to it when they were alone. Usually, they would share small kisses, nothing major. Just a show of affection. Not real PDA besides the ever-present Eli that stays too close to be considered 'just a friend'.

All in all, Clare was off limits. To any wandering eye, and there were many, many wandering eyes - unbeknown-st to Clare, of course. Eli leaned down and skimmed his slightly chapped lips down her cheek to her jawline, then sneaked his tongue out ever so slightly to taste her cool skin. He groaned, tasting a hint of cinnamon and honey on her skin. Not being able to get enough, Eli moved lower to suck on the flesh just under her ear.

"Eli..." Clare moaned, reaching her hand up to grasp his shoulder.

"Do you know what my favorite animal is?" Eli asked, nibbling away on her sensitive skin.

"N-no!" She whimpered.

"Bunnies; they're always so fluffy." Eli gripped her hair. "And they have big gorgeous eyes." He pulled away and stared into her widening eyes. "And they always keep the same mate."

Clare smile grew and her hands moved up to cup his cheek. "Are you getting to something?"

"Yes. I am." Eli smirked and grabbed Clare's hand to place a kiss of her palm. "I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend."

Clare let out a squeal and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. In the process, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to his. Eli responded just as eagerly, if not more by grasping both her thighs and hitching them around his waist. She gave a whimper as he did so and tightened her legs considerably.

"E-Eli." Clare stuttered as he assaulted her neck.

"Hmm?" He hummed as he gave a slight nip to her shoulder.

"A-As much as I'd like to reenact how bunnies are...I'm...I'm not..." Clare mumbled incoherently and Eli gave a defeated sigh.

"I understand." Eli stated and let her down gently.

"I don't want you to be mad. It's just my purity ring and all, and I mean, we _just _started to date an-" Clare was cut off by smooth - and slightly chapped - lips.

Eli pulled away and placed his forehead against hers. "I told you, I _understand_. And I respect you for that. It's one of the many reasons I like you, Clare."

"Really?" Clare questioned, slightly astonished at his words.

"Of course. Not to say I don't want to jump your bones right now, which I do - believe me, I _do. _But it's not my decision." He said and pulled away.

"You're really amazing, Eli." Clare said as their fingers intertwined with one another.

"I know." Eli smirked as he pulled the girl towards him for a kiss.


	12. Letter 486

_ Letter 486_

_Dear Julia,_

_ I'm so sorry, Jules. I can't even begin to explain what I'm feeling right now. I feel like shit, I feel like dirt, worse than that. As you would say, I feel like an asses' ass. I...I don't know how or why it happened but I love Clare. And I can't. I don't deserve to love anyone, I'm not allowed. She could do so much better, but I want her. **No**. I need her. Because every time I'm with her, it hurts a little less. Missing you goes away, the pain of knowing you're gone disappears for a brief moment. And I need that, Jules. But...I can't use her. Even though that's not the only reason I love her. Dammit. I'm disgusting, Jules. Pathetic. I need to be put in some mental institute._

_ It's just...She reminds me so much of you, even though you're two completely different people. You were always dark and brooding, while Clare's always upbeat and peppy. Not entirely anyways. She's called a saint, you know. Because she truly is, but deep down, she's got as many issues as you and I. Maybe not as serious, but there are imperfections. She thinks she's fat, and ugly. Which, every normal girl does, when in fact, they're the perfect size and beautiful. She's not at all sweet when you piss her off or annoy her. She's got the Wrath of God when you get on her bad side. And she's so mart; she matches my snarky comments with as much fervor as you used to._

_Maybe that's why I love her so much; because she's you in some way. Or I'm just going insane - which is pretty logical if I do say so myself. You wanna know how I found out I love Clare? It was building overtime, even though I denied it. I don't deserve to love another; and I certainly don't deserve to be loved back. But... remember that project we got assigned? The reenactment? Well...we kissed. And, even though the moment only last a few seconds, I felt literal sparks zap through my body. And this warm feeling pooled in my chest. Right where my heart is suppose to be - though since you died, it's just been a big hole. An empty, but overbearingly heavy spot in my chest. And it felt so right to kiss her, and I wanted to kiss her again after that._

_Dear God, Jules! I'm so sorry. I don't deserve her, at all. I can't be happy. I won't be happy. I can't be. For your sake, for mine, for Clare's. That's why I'm going to distance myself, no matter how much it hurts me. Or Clare. Because in the long run...it's for the best. Right?_

_Forever Yours,_

_Elijah Goldsworthy_

_P.S. I love you._


	13. AN: Just the Way You Are

_I'd like to give my condolences to those who have lost another due to bullying and prejudice. It breaks my heart to hear stories about children as young as ten killing themselves because of bullying._

_And for those who are gay, stay strong, because no matter your sexual orientation, you're still human. You have every right to do as you wish, be as you wish, and love **who** you wish. _

_Don't let ignorant and thick-headed people sway you into thinking your worthless for loving another; you're better than that, so prove it by turning your back to them and walk away._

_I wish for that anyone who reads this, that you try to make a difference by preventing another from turning into just another statistic._

**_Be strong, Be happy, Be yourself._**

_Catastrophic Crissy_


	14. Melt to Black

_Inspired by Fondu Au Noir by Coeur de Pirate (French artist - I recommend you listen to the song)_

* * *

The dream world is a complicated place. It displays ones desires as well as ones biggest fear. Both horrendous as well as stunning. In this place, this dream world, everything changes. The line between reality and fantasy fades and creativity bursts. And for Clare Edwards, it's an escape, with nothing but what she desires. Because none of her nightmares can match up to the horrors of her everyday life.

In these dreams, the love of her life doesn't walk away from her. In these dreams, her father doesn't beat her. In these dreams, her sister was never raped. Everything was perfect and nothing would hurt her. She was once again the five year old tucked in her mother's arms as she told the young child a story. Her dreams consisted of sweet memories warped into her fantasy.

She'd be back in the park with the boy of her dreams, and he'd returned her affections. They'd kiss, much like she's seen in the Disney movies. And everything would be right in the world as his imaginary lips met hers. And later, she'd introduce him to her parents. They'd smile and greet him as a happy couple - because her desire was for her parents to love each other again. During dinner, they'd ignore the kids while making kissy faces and her father would whisper sweet words to her mother. All the while, as Clare would dream, a smile would crawl onto her face. One that would only appear as she slept.

But nothing lasts, Clare would know. Because at the end of a wondrous dream, she wakes up, and reality slaps her in the face. A cold, heartless that melts and chokes her. Like she's drowning in her pain, clawing through the water to break to the surface. And she suffers this terrible pain as she starts her daily routine up until her head hits that pale pink pillow.

Through the day, the feeling gets worse, much much worse. Randall Edwards would be sleeping on the couch, Clare ignoring the beer bottle just out of her sleeping father's hand. At the thought of the hand, she cringes, imagining the violet actions that led to the bruise on her upper-arm. In desperation of escaping, the girl would run out the door and out into the thick air.

Outside stood the boy she loved, her unrequited love. He'd smirk, thinking she was rushing to see him. But why would he care? He told her he wasn't interested in her, nothing more than a friend. Shallow, maybe? Thinking that, though he didn't love her, he had Clare wrapped around his finger.

She'd stay quiet, flashing a small in consideration to his empty '_hello_'. And the rest of the day she'd drown in the pain that no one noticed she had. Not her best friend, not the love of her life, not even her parents who were behind all the pain. So she sucked up the pain, the agony, the drowning sorrow. And wait for the dreams that made everything better. Even just for a little while.


	15. AN: Hiatus

_I apologize but this story is going on hiatus. I've been running out of ideas and there are personal issues happening._

_Again I'm sorry but I promise that once I get past my writer's block, I'll post more._

_Au Revoir,_

_Catastrophic Crissy._


	16. Hot and Bothered

"Oh, Eli…" Clare moaned, biting her lip viciously as his hands grazed down her sides. He'd been teasing her all damn day; at the movies, in the mall, even when they were having lunch with Fiona and Adam at Little Miss Steaks.

Another moan passed her lips when Eli had his lips slid down her neck, barely touching the fevered skin. Suddenly, his tongue met her flesh, and they both groaned. The hot muscle massaged her neck, while her hands massaged his scalp, urging him on. Eli's hips teasingly brushed the inner part of her thighs, his arousal clear through the fabric of his jeans.

Clare squirmed beneath him, wanting him to stop teasing and just take her already. His tongue wormed its way up to her ear, which he nibbled playfully and made Clare moan once again. She was glad no one was home, even though her parents rarely were to begin with.

Getting frustrated, Clare flipped them over and grabbed Eli's wrists, pinning them above his head and onto her lavender pillow. A look of surprise crossed his face, before it melted into a sexy smirk.

"What's wrong, Clare-bear? Didn't like my teasing?" He chuckled, but it was cut off with a loud moan as Clare grinded against him roughly.

"Not one bit." She whimpered, rocking her hips.

Her dress was still on, but her cardigan was thrown off, as well as her flats. Eli's blazer was thrown with the cardigan, but he still wore his tie, button-up and jeans. Which he was starting to hate when Clare pressed down a little harder.

"Uh, Clare…" His moan echoed through the room, making Clare smile as she bent down and pressed light kisses from his neck up to his ear.

"Let's see how you like being teased." She whispered in his ear, tongue peeking out to lick the shell of it, making a small groan emit from his full lips.

Her mouth made its way down, tongue out and searching for his main vein, and felt it pulsing at a fast pace beneath the tip of her tongue. Lightly, she closed her mouth over it and sucked on it lightly, barely grazing her teeth on the flesh. Almost immediately, Eli moaned, both in frustration and pleasure.

A sharp gasp escaped Eli's mouth as Clare sunk her teeth into the tan skinand sucked on it harder, his head tilted to the side to give her more room. He was in heaven as her teeth continued their rough assault, even more so when she moved it down and just under his Adam's Apple. Clare giggled when her boyfriend struggled to get his hands from her grip; he was surprised at how strong she was, especially compared to him. Not to seem conceded but he was toned, working on Morty almost every day, for at least a few hours put him in shape.

A growl passed his clenched teeth when Clare pushed her bosom against his, still sucking at random places on his neck – but slowly, oh so slowly, she was making her way down his neck to his exposed collarbone.

Another growl came, when he opened his eyes to see Clare hovering over him, mouth so close to his own. Desperately, he lifted his head, making their lips brush just slightly. She jerked her head back, "Not uh uh. I'm not done teasing you."

"Clare…" Eli whined like a little boy.

"Now, I'm going to let go of your wrists, and it'd be in your best interest if you don't touch me until I say so. Got it?" She questioned with dark blue eyes, looking devious with a smirk that only she could pull off.

"Yes, ma'am." Eli smiled, feeling Clare's hands let go of his own.

Clare licked her lips and moved her hands behind her back, slowly unzipping her dress, letting the straps fall off her shoulders. Eli gulped at the sultry look she was giving him, the way she nibbled on her lip nervously, or how she was provocatively taking her dress off. The top came off fully, revealing her chest in a bra barely covering her ample chest. Unconsciously, the dark-haired boy licked his lips and lifted his hands to place on her waist. Immediately, Clare slapped his hand away.

"No touching, Elijah. At least, not yet." Her voice got low and husky, and Eli closed his eyes at the sensation.

"You're killing me, Clare." He breathed, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Oh, well." She giggled, sitting up on her knees to sashay the dress off her hips and down her thighs, then leaned forward over her boyfriend and kicked it off fully. "I think you should to open your eyes, unless you'd like me to put my dress back on."

Clare felt her heart flutter as his eyelids slid open, revealing the best feature of his face – those gorgeous green eyes. As they roved her exposed body, she started to feel her confidence falter, they had made love together numerous times but she always felt inadequate. In looks as well as experience; he always took care of her first and Clare hadn't a clue what to do. Instinctively, she started to cross her arms while hanging her head.

Eli's hands snapped up and gripped her wrists, pulling them away from her body, "Don't ever hide your body from me, Clare."

She whimpered when his face got incredibly close to hers, his lips almost touching hers. With hooded eyes, Clare leaned forward, only to have Eli move his face so his lips were on her cheek.

"You're…I don't even know how to describe you." He whispered against the young girl's cheek, nuzzling his nose. "Gorgeous. Stunning. Breathtaking. Those don't even begin to define how you look to me."

Clare choked up as Eli's lips kissed her cheek again, moving over to her mouth slowly. With a groan, their lips finally touch, and Clare whined against them when he wouldn't release her wrists. She pulled them free and wrapped one pale hand into his hair while the other gripped the side of his neck.

A grunt rumbled out of Eli at her forcefulness and grabbed her hips roughly, pushing her bare body against his. Clare tilted her head to get a better lip-lock with her boyfriend and sucked on his already swollen lower lip. She let it slide out of her mouth through her teeth, teasingly pushing her tongue into his mouth as her grip in Eli's hair tightened.

"You're gonna be the death of me," Eli moaned into his almost-nude girlfriend.

"Just shut up and make love to me." She managed to say before Eli flipped them over.

Hastily, Clare started undoing the buttons of his shirt while sharing a hot kiss with him. He sat up on his knees and maneuvered the shirt off, tossing it off with Clare's dress. He leaned back down and caught Clare's large lips, plunging his tongue into her mouth and groaning when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him to her bare chest.

Cold skin met heated flesh, meshing together deliciously as Eli moved his mouth from hers and to her neck, suckling on the skin. He made a path of light bites down to her clavicle, where he stopped to suck on the skin, which turned to biting when Clare moaned and grabbed his hair.

He moved his mouth down farther, between the valley of her breast, placing hot wet kisses on the cool skin. With an expert tongue, Eli unhooked the front of her bra, making her breast pop from their constriction. Immediately, as the cold air hit her nipple, they hardened and Eli smirked at the small whimpers his lover was making.

Eli quickly discarded the bra, and then had his hands on her breasts and kneading them as the young brunette writhed beneath him.

"Eli…nyahh!" Clare mewled when his hot mouth closed over her left nipples.

He sucked on the small bud greedily, the neglected one being pinched and pulled by his forefinger and thumb. Eli's suckling turn to nibbling, then to biting that had Clare arching her chest into his face. Satisfied with her reaction, he pulled his head away and blew cool air on the hard nipple. Eli kissed his way down to Clare's navel, and reverted to nipping the skin beneath it, making his way further down to the hem of her modest lacy white panties.

"Eli…" Clare whined as said boy skimmed his hands up her thigh, only to slide back down, and up again.

"What was that, Clare?" He taunted with his hot breath sliding over the inside of her thighs.

Clare shuddered, "Please."

"Spit it out, Edwards." He smirked, though the memory wasn't a fond one, he liked the helpless look she gave.

"Stop teasing me." She hissed through her teeth as his teeth grazed her thigh.

Eli chuckled and placed his mouth over Clare's clit and sucked on it through her panties. Her head fell back on her pillow and whined, loving the feeling. Her hips bucked when Eli nipped at the bundle of nerves and gave a frustrated sigh when he stopped.

She was about to protest but stopped when she heard the metal clank sound of a buckle being undone and settled back down on Eli's bed, watching her boyfriend undressed slowly.

Finally his pants came off, along with his black and white boxers, a strangely cute pattern of skulls. Clare reached up to pull him down to her lips, bucking her hips up to grind against his erection. Eli let out a loud moan, meeting Clare's hips in a heated rhythm.

"Uhh…Eli…please…" She whined, digging her nails into his back.

"What was that?" Eli nuzzled her neck, giving it a small suck on the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"You know perfectly well what." Clare snapped, the sexual frustration getting to her.

"Whatever you say, love," Eli chuckled, which ended as a moan as he plunged into her.

"Oh!" She was caught completely off guard, and clutched his member, making him throw his head back at the intense force gripping him.

Eli set his hands on either side of her head, gazing down into her half-lidded eyes, loving the look of pure pleasure overtaking her features. From the slight shade of rosy pink on her cheeks, like actual petals melted into the flesh, to the beautiful ever changing blue hue of her eyes captivated him.

"God, you're beautiful," he grunted as his hips started moving, making a moan erupt from her plump pink lips.

Eli struggled to keep his eyes open as pleasure overtook his body, but he wanted Clare to come first, so he trailed his mouth down her body to her breasts, angling himself so he could keep thrusting deeply into her.

A warm mouth closed over her mouth, immediately sucking on it, teeth grazing. Clare almost lost it, the feeling incredibly, along with the way he was currently thrusting into her, teasing that spot within her. Her hands went into his soft locks, tugging at the roots and had Eli groaning into her chests, and unlatching himself from them.

Instead, he sat up and gripped her hips, control lost she wrapped her legs around his narrow waist as he started a fast and deep pace. The tip of his dick that spot inside, making a scream rip through her throat, head falling to the pillow behind her as his calloused hands gripped her hips roughly.

"Oh, Eli! F-faster. Please. I'm so…s-so close…" Clare sputtered out between sighs of pleasure.

He complied, though he was nowhere near close. Eli wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her up so they were both kneeling. With this new angle, Clare spread out her legs and met Eli's thrusts eagerly, feeling herself close to the end.

"Eli…Eli…Eli!" Clare cried in ecstasy as her inner walls clenched around Eli's dick, her head falling onto his shoulder.

"Clare," Eli groaned painfully.

"What…" She sighed into his shoulder.

"Well…I…you know…haven't. And you're not moving…" Eli sighed and groaned as Clare shifted in his lap.

"You don't think I was done, did you?" Clare asked sensually in his ear, warm breath sliding over the skin of his perspiring neck.


End file.
